This invention relates to a resin-made pillow.
Pillows with various functions have been suggested.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-56558 suggests a pillow, easily manufactured at low cost, comprising an interior member formed to a specified height by laminating a plurality of layers of slab urethane foam and an exterior member made from slab urethane foam wrapped around the periphery of the interior member.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-266985 suggests an ergonomic pillow preventing harmful stresses on the human body when lying on one's back or on one's side. This pillow comprises a head-supporting concave section, at the center of its upper surface, for stably supporting the back of a user's head when lying on his back, and a back-of-the-neck-supporting section, in front of the head-supporting concave section, for comfortably and desirably supporting the back of the user's neck. The pillow further comprises, at the sides of the back-of-the neck supporting section, sides-of-neck-supporting convex sections projecting out from the upper surface for supporting the left and right sides of the neck when the user is lying on his side, and shoulder-inserting concave sections at the front surface below the respective sides-of-neck-supporting convex sections.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-60704 suggests a pillow enabling to adjust hardness and thickness of the pillow according to the user's preference. This pillow has a structure in which a plurality of cushions respectively containing fillings are piled up in a selectable piling order and contained in a pillow case. At least one of these cushions has a filling that exhibits a transformation ratio different from that of the fillings in the other cushions.
These conventional pillows have cushion materials contained therein and none of them has a structure in which resin-made long elements are woven into a pillow body as in the case of the present invention. It is desired to make improvements to these conventional pillows with regard to air permeability and heat dispersion properties.